


Cause You're A Good [Boy] and You Know It.

by Josaporta



Series: The Other College AU [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josaporta/pseuds/Josaporta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe likes giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You're A Good [Boy] and You Know It.

After he said it, Gabe couldn’t not think about it. He really shouldn’t have brought it up, because the night had already been weirdly charged with sexuality because of the public kink talk. And as uncomfortable as that had made the both of them, it hadn’t stopped him from opening his big mouth when they’d been listening to the song. The line had resonated with him too much, and he’d been talking before he realized. Tyler was singing the line, and his head was bowed back, smile etched across his face and carving out the dimples that Gabe kinda wanted to trace with his fingertips-- maybe without being high.

“Are you into praise?” It slipped out as he was thinking it, wondering if Tyler would be into him calling him a good boy in bed. He really didn’t know what he was thinking. They’d just been talking about Tyler’s non sexual kinks, which were also just as interesting as the rest of him. But Gabe kind of… really needed an answer to this.

“Like how?” The confusion on his face, woven into the tone of his voice, had Gabe backtracking his thoughts quicker than he thought he’d be able to. Tyler had no idea what he was talking about, and maybe that was for the best.

There was already a weird line of tension between them, and he didn’t know if it was sexual on both ends, but it definitely was on his. There was an undercurrent of heat blistering beneath his skin that set his teeth on edge and made him bite his tongue. He honestly would have pinned Tyler to the wall and fucked him there in the dark when they’d gone to sate his weird apple craving if the younger had showed any real interest in actually doing it. It wasn’t that fucking easy, though. Instead, Tyler had stayed true to form. He was mostly ace, and the fact that Gabe’s hand had been on his hip apparently wasn’t a clue enough. It turned out couldn’t just be sexual, or couldn’t just outright flirt, because he’d been trying that and it all just seemed to go right over Tyler’s head.

“Never mind.” There wasn’t really a tone there, but he was gonna let it drop. He slid his gaze away from where the younger had stilled considerably, but not completely. He couldn’t stop the twitch of his fingers.

Gabe wondered when he’d started noticing all of these little things about Tyler-- the different ways his fingers twitched and when, the differences in his smiles, the way he laughed when he meant it.

“Like, sexually?” Tyler’s tone really suggested that it had been the last thing on his mind, and Gabe wanted to plant his face into the comforter and groan. And not even in the fun way.

“Yeah,” he said, muffled into the bedding as Tyler settled beside him.

The bigger part of him wanted to reach out and curl his arm around the younger’s waist, draw him in and try to seduce him again, because the last time had ended on as weird of a note as all of the little flirtations. He thought that maybe Tyler had been into it, but he hadn’t really been able to tell. The wide eyes had thrown him, but the way his lips had parted just barely had had him itching to kiss him.

“Uhhmm. I don’t know, it’s never happened.” And oh, that. That was interesting.

“Huh.” He turned to look at him a little better, the song still playing.

He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Tyler had had sex before, otherwise he wouldn’t say he was ‘mostly’ ace, he’d just say he was ace. That was Gabe’s reasoning, at least. So there was still hope. As long as he didn’t get a weird boner because of Ty in front of Ty.

Which was threatening to happen right now because he was thinking of calling Ty a good boy just to see what he did.

“Shame,” he continued, looking Ty up and down slowly. That was dangerous, territory, though, because Tyler noticed everything.

“Maybe it will someday.”

It was like Tyler was trying to kill him. Slowly. By letting all the blood rush away from his brain and to his dick.

“It should.” His voice dipped lower than he should have let it, the image of Tyler gasping and writhing flickering at the back of his mind again.

“Are you into it?”

Tyler, please.

“Giving it.” He kept the answer short, not wanting to give away too much-- accidentally tell him that he wanted to give it to him. In so many ways.

He really did like giving it, though. He liked the way it made his partners feel good. Being able to say that and get that kind of reaction out of another person made him feel like he was somehow contributing to their life in such a positive way that they could only thank him with moans and gasps in between what he was doing.

He also liked being in charge. There was just something about it that spurred him on, left him a little rougher but still just as caring when he fucked someone.

He wanted to see what it was like with Tyler.

“You do seem very toppy.” TYLER. PLEASE.

“I’m such a top-- and nothing else.”

“I am not.”

God, Tyler was really trying to kill him.

Gabe really didn’t need to think about how Ty was, now admittedly, not a top. He probably wouldn’t have even tried to fight to top, not that that would have happened anyway.

But now it just gave Gabe the fuel for his imagination to set fire to itself, thinking of all the ways he could definitely fuck Tyler now that he knew he wasn’t a top. He’d been a little too homo-leaning for Gabe to think he wasn’t into guys, so that hadn’t really been a worry, but he hadn’t known what he’d be into. Apparently Tyler mostly just knew his non sexual kinks, though, and Gabe kinda really wanted to help him work out the sexual ones. Tyler was weird, Gabe could bet he’d be into some good stuff.

The way he’d told Gabe to come let him listen to his heart flashed across his mind for a moment, and he squinted at Tyler.

That could have very easily been Tyler’s way of flirting, telling him to let him feel his heart. He’d gone off on a tangent on the dash about breathing, the motion of ribs. Cardiophilia.

Gabe knew he could make his heart race.

He wanted to watch Tyler suck him off, push into his throat and coo that he was so good for taking it like that, watch the flutter of his lashes across his cheeks as it sunk in.

He really thought that Tyler would be into it, too. He knew that there was a certain need for validation, in the way that Tyler was always second guessing things. He didn’t think it was inherently part of the kink, or part of the appeal, but he could definitely give him that.

He could press his praise into the contours of his body, along the lines and planes of his ribs because Tyler had a thing for ribs and-- he really shouldn’t have been thinking of this while Tyler was in the room.

It took some scooting to get him out, and he was a little relieved when he did, but he had work to do and a new frustration bubbling up under his skin.

He was a little pissed, because he couldn’t focus on his work when he was this worked up, and he understood what Tyler meant about it being a necessity sometimes, because his dick really would not calm the fuck down. He had too much of a project to do to take his time and he hated that.

He hopped up onto bed, lying back and settling into a more comfortable position before he relaxed a little. He knew what was coming-- hah-- and he could maybe take a little bit of time out of his rush to get off.

He rested his head back against the pillows, tipping it back just a little and thinking of the way Tyler had been laughing. His eyes had been bright, and his cheeks had been a little pink. His lips were bitten and red from where he’d gnawed at them.

God, he was pretty.

Gabe shoved his pants and boxers down, a little more needy with himself now that he’d really started thinking about it. He forgot, sometimes, how much Tyler really got to him.

He was strange and intriguing. He made Gabe’s heart beat a little faster and Tyler understood him.

He wanted to do something nice for Tyler like Tyler did nice things for him. He wanted to make him smile and make him feel as at ease. It’d be hard with the level of anxiety pent up in him, but maybe he could figure something out.

He grabbed lube from his night stand, ignoring the awful cliche of it and wrapping his hand around his dick as soon as he’d squirted some into his palm. Usually this wasn’t what it was for, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and he gave himself a few good pulls to get fully hard, already a little bit of the way there just from the idea of getting off. He wasn’t really too concerned with the muffled thud of the bottle hitting the floor, already too caught up in the way his voice carried too much when he groaned.

He let his imagine run after that, because then he could picture Tyler however he wanted.

Gabe was too fixated on Ty’s mouth lately not to start there.

‘ _Did you know your lips are the same color as your penis?_ ’ He was so mad at himself, who even said that? But it left him there, stuck looking at Tyler’s mouth for the rest of their chill time.

His lip were bigger than average, fuller. They were red and almost pouty, but that might have been just because Tyler was actually pouting all the time. Gabe thought about all of the times he’d seen them wrap around the words that spilled so easily out of Tyler when they were in private. He thought about the way the younger had fought not to laugh, or smile, when he was embarrassed. Gabe took that as a sign that he understood that he was only joking, only messing with him-- would never be malicious toward him.

But, God, it left the impression of Tyler’s lips etched into his mind, and he almost wished he’d been sober for the first time they’d kissed.

He didn’t really count that, but he’d still kissed Tyler. His lips had been soft, like maybe he used a lot of chapstick, and pliant. Gabe hadn’t gotten that far into the kiss, but for his purpose right now it was more than enough.

Gabe thought about the longer vowels, the ones that opened up his mouth, and then he thought about Tyler kneeling between his legs. It would be easy for him, like this. He didn’t know how good the younger was at giving head, but Gabe was sure that he’d be phenomenal with lips like that.

He imagined the stretch of Tyler’s lips around his dick, pulled looser around the top, his bottom lip dragging up the underside as he pulled away to breathe. Gabe could reach down and twist his fingers into his hair, tug his head back and make him look at him. He could tell him how good he was at sucking him off, stare down at him and make him hold eye contact, watch the blush and desperation spread across his face.

“You’re such a good boy,” he’d say, smiling wide and proud when Tyler would make a noise at being called good. Smile wider when he whimpered, because he seemed like a whiny bottom.

“Thank you.” It would tumble out before he could stop himself-- which Gabe really needed to do, slow down a little, enjoy the fantasy.

He didn’t slow down, only twisted his wrist on the next upstroke, thinking of pulling Tyler’s mouth back and watching him just take and take and take again.

And if not that, then he could watch him take other places, too.

Tyler had said he was too much of a bottom, after all. And he wondered just how much before it’d leave him squirming, writing, begging for more-- for him.

Gabe moaned, his head tipping back and nudging his headboard. He needed to hurry up but he was getting away from himself, more than a little lost in the thought of it.

He could shake it up, lay Tyler out flat and just work him over for ages, make him feel too much and worshiped and good. He’d whisper it into his skin, mouth moving over his body. He could bite into him and leave the impression of teeth-- use the kink to his advantage. He could sweep his hands over him, push his teeth into his skin and watch him try to hold on even though he didn’t have permission--

Gabe wasn’t really sure where that came from, but wow it was doing it for him. His hand sped up a little, heat curling low at the base of his spine as he got closer and closer, thinking of Tyler spread out under him. Maybe he’d push his legs up and just fuck him, let him cling and whimper into the meat of his shoulder as Gabe fucked him better than anyone else could have. It was a strange possessive flair that left him feeling a little heady, but he supposed that the whole idea of this was something strange.

It was a little while longer before he finally settled back down, sinking into the cushion of his pillows in almost exhaustion.

He’d spent way too much time on that fantasy, and probably crossed a line thinking about his mostly ace friend in many, many positions.

That was fine, though, he could finally start his work because people were incompetent. He wiped himself off with tissues, getting back to his school bullshit.

If he stared at Tyler a little differently when he woke up in the morning-- after the other had barged in and nearly forced him into bed-- then he wasn’t going to admit to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the same au as the ecstasy fic but happens before it aND Tyler is demisexual and Gabe has a huge weak spot for demisexual demiboys


End file.
